falling for the General's Son Remaster
by VerenUchiha
Summary: This is a tale of love, war, vengeance and sorrow. Follow Naruto and Sasuke on their journey together in this military love story.
1. Chapter 1

Falling for the General's Son Remastered

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love. I loved this story a lot but I felt there was much to improve upon so this is my remaster of the story.

Chapter 1: Basic Training

It was that time of the year again. The Konoha military is taking in its new recruits. There were about a thousand new recruits and they were all gathered in the military base's auditorium awaiting the General of the military to give his welcoming speech.

Among the recruits waiting for the welcoming speech is a young Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is a young vibrant teenage boy with blonde hair and deep ocean eyes. He joined the military because his family always has. He felt the need to join in the tradition, but because his family is in the military and because of their high stations Naruto lies about his last name.

You see Naruto's real name is Naruto Namikaze but he didn't want anyone recognizing him. Naruto wasn't sure if he would be treated more harshly or worse treated too kindly. His brother is Menma Namikaze and he is a Lieutenant. Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze and he is the General of the Military and a renowned hero.

Minato began his walk out onto stage to begin his greeting. "Welcome recruits. I am Minato Namikaze and I am your general. I want you to know by joining the Konoha military you have all taken a step towards great honor. You serve Konoha and its people. Enjoy tonight for tomorrow you begin basic training and our drill sergeants give no mercy. You are the future and it is time for you all to take your place. Live free, die well my young recruits."

The speech was short and to the point. Minato walked off the stage and another officer came onto the stage. "Alright, I am Itachi Uchiha and I Oversee basic training. In a moment the drill sergeants will come out and read off your names. They will give you the basic run down of how things will work. When they are done you will get the rest of the night to yourselves but be warned training starts at 0500. I expect greatness. Don't disappoint."

When Itachi finished his speech the several drill sergeants came out and began saying names. Naruto is familiar with the many sergeants mostly by reputation. His brother would tell him about different officers. There was one sergeant Naruto didn't want and that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke is the coldest and most ruthless of all the drill sergeants. His recruits always end up with the best marks on the final examination because of his ruthless nature. Sasuke belonged to the Uchiha family, they were well known in Konoha much like the Namikaze family. The Uchiha were considered to be some of the best fighters in the nation and Sasuke was no exception. He rose to become the top Drill Sergeant in the military. Sasuke was so great in fact that it was also his career curse, because he would not rise in rank any further. Minato wanted Sasuke training new soldiers.

Despite the wishes of Naruto to not be under Sasuke's command, it would seem the universe was against Naruto because when Sasuke began speaking, Naruto's name was called. He held in a groan threatening to escape from him. The last thing he needed to do was show annoyance or fear with Sasuke. The ruthless Sergeant fed on fear, it almost seemed to thrill him.

When everything finished Naruto followed his fellow recruits to the recruit barracks. Sasuke was in the center of the room. He was dressed in military camouflage attire. He wasn't wearing the hat though. Naruto thought maybe it was his hair. His older brother Menma told him about Sasuke and his vanity.

"Alright is everyone here?" Sasuke says as he looks around. "Good, I am Sasuke Uchiha. I imagine many of you have heard of me and that I am the hardest most cruel drill sergeant here. I am tough but I am fair. Because I'm tough you will not like me but because of me you will go far. I don't see rich, poor, race, queer or anything else. To me you are all equally worthless. We begin training dark and early. I recommend going to sleep by 20:00 but it is up to you. This is your last night of freedom for the next thirteen weeks." With that Sasuke ended his talk and walked out of the barracks.

A few of the guys went to explore but Naruto knew better. He went to his bunk and put his few possessions away. One guy with short spiky hair walked over to Naruto. "Hey mind if I bunk with you?" The guy asked. Naruto nodded. "Go ahead man."

He reached a hand out towards Naruto. "I'm Kiba by the way." Naruto took his hand in his. "Naruto. Nice to meet you." Kiba put his things away as well and when the two were done they spent the next couple of hours talking.

Kiba was from the poorer part of Konoha but that didn't deter him from seeking high ambitions. Naruto was very encouraged by the strength of will that Kiba had. He knew they were going to be friends and hoped they would stick together after basic training.

Kiba stretched. "I want to explore but I've heard rumors of this Sasuke guy. I've heard he is brutal. I want to make sure I get into a schedule before I explore around." Naruto knew full well how bad Sasuke is. Menma mentioned him all of the time. Naruto had seen him a few times when Sasuke came over to see his brother. Menma and Sasuke dated for a time.

"Yea, Sasuke is hard but his graduates always have end up in high officer positions." Naruto replies.

"Yea but thirteen weeks of him? Oh well, I played football. I think I can handle it." Naruto could only laugh internally. Nothing is easy about basic training.

The night continued on and the two got to know one another more. Kiba went to the same high school as Naruto but the two didn't know the other. They had common interests like video games. Naruto liked to watch football and Kiba played it. They both liked Sushi and they both had a sad obsession with the hunger games.

The two eventually went to bed so they could have enough sleep before thirteen weeks of hell.

(Sasuke POV)

Another thirteen weeks of training boys and turning them into men. I grow tired of doing this. That bastard Menma won't give me a promotion because of the "results" I bring. I considered going over his head and appealing to Minato directly but the last guy who did that was transferred to a post in the middle of nowhere. Menma doesn't take kindly to people going around him, especially to his father.

"There you are Sasuke." I look up. It's my brother. "Itachi. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing. These little parties are for socializing. Talk with the other drill sergeants and what not. I am here because of some of the new sergeants like Asura and Indra. What about you, see any prospects?" I rolled my eyes at my brother's double meaning.

"I spoke to them for a few minutes so no I don't have any opinions on good soldiers or good bed partners." Itachi smirked. "You need a boyfriend Sasuke. You are too pent up."

"Please, the last guy I was with was that ass Menma and you saw how that turned out. He cheated on me and keeps me at the sergeant level." Itachi put a hand to his chin. "I can talk to Tsunade, commander of the medical unit and assassin unit. She can't promote directly but she is the grandmother of the General's wife. If she were to make a suggestion, Menma couldn't trace it to you."

"If you want brother. Makes no difference. Anyway, I think I am going to go to bed early. Probably take my frustration out on the recruits tomorrow morning."

Itachi smiled. "Just don't do the "suicide run" again. Last time you almost killed seven recruits." I rolled my eyes. "I told them to bring water. Not my fault they were morons." Itachi let out a dry laugh and walked off.

I made my way back to the barracks to go to sleep. When I got back to the barracks I stopped just outside. I could over hear two of the recruits talking. "I want to explore but I've heard rumors of this Sasuke guy. I've heard he is brutal. I want to make sure I get into a schedule before I explore around." God more idiots I have to deal with.

"Yea, Sasuke is hard but his graduates always have end up in high officer positions." That sounds like that blonde kid. Hard not to notice him. He has beautiful blue eyes, almost familiar. "Yea but thirteen weeks of him? Oh well, I played football. I think I can handle it." We'll see little recruit, we'll see.

The blonde's name is Naruto. Sounds familiar but I can't think of why. He even seems more prepared than other recruits. I might need to push the envelope with him and see how prepared he is.

Fortunately my room is outside the main room so they won't know I was here. I walk in to my room and get ready for bed. I lie down and soon sleep takes me.

(Naruto POV)

I wake up and look around. It is dark still. I look at my watch and see that it is five minutes until 05:00. I decide to sit up in bed and wait for the Sergeant. He should be coming in and waking us up in a loud obnoxious way in the next five minutes. The horror stories of Sasuke can't really prepare me for what is to come. I am more prepared than the rest but still.

As I believed in five minutes the drill sergeant comes out and banging a trashcan and screaming for us to get up. Everyone else is jumping in bed out of shock. I stand up and stand in attention. Sasuke's eyes meet my own. It looks like he is trying to read me. He almost seems shocked at the fact I am up and not startled. The others all follow my lead and stand in attention.

Sasuke puts the trash can down. He is dressed in his sergeant attire. He paces with his hands behind him. "Alright you sacks of shit! It's your first week of Hell. Let's begin. We will be running five miles. You have three minutes to get dressed in your uniforms and get outside. If anyone is a second late we will be running ten miles!" I quickly got dressed and ran out of the barracks to get to Sasuke. The guys all followed me out shortly after. Sasuke was waiting holding a silver pocket watch. It had a cool symbol engraved on it.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 . . .it appears everyone is here but let me see." Sasuke looks us all over. I can tell he is counting. In a few moments I notice his eye twitch in frustration. The outdoor lights making his eyes barely visible.

I look out the corner of my eyes and I see one of the larger men walk out the door. I think his name is Choji. I remember him working at this ramen shop in the city. "Where the fuck you been fat face?" Sasuke yells at the guy.

"I'm sorry I just-" Choji is stopped by a punch to the gut. "Did I ask for a fucking excuse you pile of shit? What did I say three minutes ago? You were all to get your lazy asses out here and if just one of you was late you all go running for ten miles!" Sasuke walks away from him and gets back in front of us. "Thanks to lard ass you all get to run ten miles. Enjoy it and I encourage all of you to give thanks to fat fuck. Now! Star running!" All of the guys started running. I couldn't help but hesitate. Choji is still on his knees. Sasuke must have knocked the wind out of him.

I walk over to him and help him up. Sasuke does a double take. "You ok? Start running and don't show any emotion. It will only feed him." I say to Choji. He starts running and as I am about to follow Sasuke stops me. He puts a hand on my chest and shoves me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke says to me. I didn't know what to say. Sasuke looks annoyed. "I asked you a fucking question."

"I was helping a fellow recruit sir." Sasuke smirks. He grabs me by my collar and pulls me close to him. "Were you? You didn't help him and you definitely didn't help yourself. You're running fifteen miles for your little stunt. If you so much as show fatigue I will make your suffering legendary, even in Hell." Sasuke finishes. While I am slightly terrified I have to note he smells terrific. Sasuke lets me go and I begin my run.

I run behind the guys and follow them. I need to pace myself so I can make it. As twenty minutes go by I finally see Kiba running far ahead. I can tell the run is taking its toll on him. He is likely almost done. I still have seven miles to go.

(Sasuke POV)

That kid. Naruto is holding strong. I expected him to pass out by now or t least puke. Normally when I do this I yell at the recruit and let them go in but he isn't going to give me that satisfaction.

He is coming on mile fourteen. Naruto needs to learn his place but it would be wrong to make him run any longer that the fifteen miles. Itachi would have a field day with that.

Still I can try and break him on the last mile. I start running to keep in line with Naruto. He is breathing heavily and is trying to ignore my presence. "Give it up Naruto. You can't keep this up. Just surrender. I'm giving you an out right now." Naruto shakes his head. "With respect I decline your out sir. I will finish this run." Damn it.

I keep running with Naruto hoping he will break soon. He keeps going and going. He is sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He is going to pass out. "Alright, you're done recruit!" I grab Naruto and stop him. He stumbles. I catch him and stop him from falling.

"Come on. You need water. The others are getting breakfast. I'm taking you back to the barracks. You are skipping the breakfast, eating will make you sick." I help guide Naruto back to the barracks and get him water.

Naruto sits on the bed and drinks the water. "Sir, I need to eat so I can continue with training."

"You can eat a protien bar. I am telling you for your own good to eat lightly. You are still doing the training after breakfast and if you pass out or die I will have to do paperwork and that will be annoying." Naruto chokes out a laugh.

"Glad you're concerned sir." I roll my eyes and go to my room and grab a protein bar for him. I go over to Naruto and give him the bar. "You have twenty minutes. Drink more water and get out to the training yard." I walk out and head to meet up with some of the officers for breakfast.

(Normal POV)

As soon as breakfast ends the recruits go to the training yard. Sasuke was waiting for them. On the way out to the training yard Choji gave thanks to Naruto and Kiba slapped him on the back for being able to pull off the ten mile run.

"He worked me hard. I feel like crap. I might pass out. I knew Sasuke was rough but this is a level I couldn't imagine." Naruto says. They all get to the training yard and Sasuke is standing there with his arms crossed.

"Alright ladies, it's time for Hell Cycles. I will show you what they are and you will do two hundred of them for a start." Sasuke says. He then begins the long exercise he made up. It starts with a jumping jack then Sasuke drops to the ground and does a push up. He then does a three second mountain climber, goes on his back and does a crunch. Sasuke stands back up. "That is one cycle. You do two hundred. Begin!" The recruits begin and some wonder why they joined the military.

(Sasuke POV)

It is quite amazing. Naruto is holding strong. Who is this boy? I will have to look him up and read his file. He is no normal teenager. I can't help but smile at the thought of his level of will.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is chapter 1 remastered. There are changes but the majority of changes to come will be in new chapters or extensions of chapters. There will be minor details added. I hope you guys like the remaster version and please review!


	2. Training

Falling for the General's Son Remaster

 **So the reason why I am doing this remaster for clarification is that while I love my original, I have to admit there are flaws to it, namely in detail or the quick pace. I want to slow it down, explore Naruto and Sasuke more, explore Menma and Minato more. There is so much more to the story than what I originally wrote. BTW, I do not own Naruto or I'd be rich.**

Chapter 2: Sparring

It's been a week since basic training began and Naruto is feeling the burn. Sasuke has fulfilled all of the rumors that have been spread about him. Sasuke has worked the recruits to near death.

To the surprise of Sasuke the recruits are holding strong except for Choji. He is weak and is falling behind. Sasuke has been doing everything he can to make him work harder to at least catch up to the others but to no avail.

The frustration was notable to the recruits as well. Every single time Choji managed to fail, Sasuke would work them harder. He extended their runs, forced more workouts and yelled at them all. For Naruto, this was nothing new. His father did this to him all the time throughout his childhood. Naruto was compassionate though and to see Choji being treated the way he was annoyed him.

He knew he needed to help Choji to get Sasuke to back off. Naruto just didn't know how to get him motivated while also keeping a low profile. The last thing he wanted was Sasuke to take notice of him. Said Sergeant was currently with his brother talking about his annoyances.

"This kid is going to drag my perfect record down. I can't get him to catch up to the others. Sure it's only been a week but he is just that far behind." Sasuke complained to his brother.

"Choji you say. I know him, his father is a well respected martial artist. Choza Akimichi is well known for his many fights but he has long since retired. I imagine Choji is trying to live up to that name. If he can't be motivated I suppose I could always have him moved to another Sergeant's training." Itachi explains.

"No, I will find a way to motivate him. Maybe for once being rough isn't the way. He seemed to respond to this other kid, Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps that is the answer to getting him motivated. However I can't show myself as nice so I will have to persuade Naruto to do it but without him knowing that it is what I am doing."

"That is ambitious Sasuke. Did you say Uzumaki?" Itachi asks.

"Yea, blonde kid, easy on the eyes. He is very well disciplined too but he is defiant."

"You have always had a thing for the defiant types." Itachi teases. "Anyway Sasuke, I spoke to Tsunade. She is going to talk to Kushina so hopefully this will be your last thirteen weeks as a drill sergeant."

"Thanks Itachi. I appreciate it." Sasuke parts ways from Itachi and goes back to his room in the barracks. The recruits are relaxing for the afternoon. Sasuke decided to be merciful to them for a little bit. Though this is just a guise to lull them in for a brutal training exercise.

Sasuke walks into his room and gets himself something to eat. In a few minutes he will be giving the recruits a surprise.

(Naruto POV)

This is odd. Sasuke has let us off for the day. I've never heard of a drill sergeant giving his recruits the day off. Is he up to something? I look around for Kiba. He seems to be eating with Choji and this other guy Shikamaru. He is a lazy individual but smart as hell.

All the other men are chatting around or stuffing their faces. That's another thing. No drill sergeant would just feed their recruits. I remember what he said to us all. "You've all worked so hard this week. Here is a nice treat."

Oh damn, this is a trick! As if he was waiting for me to think that, Sasuke walks into the mess hall. "Alright ladies. It's time for my special training, well known as the suicide run!" Sasuke proclaims. God no! Menma told me about this special run that Sasuke created. He always does it on really hot days but that is only the half of it. Sasuke has a special outdoor arena where the run is. Since he started it five years ago when he was given the position at age 18, there have been a few fatalities on the run.

Father allows it because this run tests the limits of the recruits. This run could kill some of us. Last year no one died but today is hot and I'm worried about Choji. Not to knock the guy but this could kill him due to his weight issue.

"Bring water. You will die if you don't have it. This run last for an hour. This is about endurance. You will run for one hour. If I see fatigue in any of you, I will make thinks even harder on you. You have five minutes to get to the suicide arena." Sasuke finishes before walking off.

He wanted us all to eat so this run would weaken us more. I even fell for it. This is psychotic. What the HELL is wrong with Sasuke? I wonder if dad will do anything if I die from this. Probably not, Menma is the favorite.

I follow the guys and go to the arena. I've never seen it before but now I can see why it is so hot. Besides being super hot out today, the arena is like a green house. It's a large glass dome that traps heat inside!

Sasuke is waiting for us. He is shirtless. He is sweaty. I am fighting a hard on. "It's time ladies. You will run the course for an hour. I will be watching carefully. Do not piss me off or you will suffer." Sasuke says.

Everyone starts running the marathon. This arena is ridiculous. There are hills, hurtles, and climbing all throughout the area. To go for an hour will be tough.

We all run and Sasuke just watches us. It doesn't take long before I have to rip my shirt off. This heat is ridiculous. I grab my water bottle from my belt loop and take a swig as I run. This entire run is draining. Everyone is panting and dripping with sweat. It'd be sexy if this wasn't torture. Each lap I take I look at Sasuke who is reading a book. It pisses me off!

I look at my watch and we're only on minute twenty-five! I keep running as hard as I can. Everyone is holding strong. They're still going even though this must be killing them.

I keep going and drink the last of my water. This has been a rough run and I must have done a hundred laps. I check my watch. Two minutes left. Finally. I am so tired. I wonder how Kiba and Choji are doing? My question is soon answered. I see Choji ahead. He is on the ground. Sasuke is standing over him. He has one of his feet on him.

"Get up fat ass! I told you to finish and show no fatigue! What did I say you trash?! I will make you suffer if you show weakness!" Sasuke yells at him. I won't let him do this! This is just wrong!

"Get up!" Sasuke kicks him. I've had enough! I quicken my pace and run towards Sasuke. "I said get up!" Sasuke lifts his foot. He is going to stomp on Choji. I quicken my pace and tackle Sasuke before he can.

(Sasuke POV)

"I said get up!" Damn this weakling! I don't want to do this but you will learn. I go to stomp him but I am soon knocked to the ground by some unknown force.

I compose myself and look at why I am on the ground and now dirty. I look up and see sapphire orbs looking down at me. Naruto! I see fear flash in his eyes. This at least indicated this was a foolish attack of passion. Still, I will not allow anyone to cross me like that.

I shove Naruto off of me. He flies backwards and falls to the ground. I get up and walk over to him slowly. "Get the fuck up now idiot." I say in my coldest tone. Naruto stands up.

"So you want to fight?" I ask him.

"No . . . I just didn't want you hurting Choji anymore. You could kill him! I will take his punishment for showing fatigue but leave him alone!" Naruto yells at me with resolve. How touching. This just may inspire Choji to shed his weakness. I really don't want to punish Naruto. I understand his anger.

"Do you think you are going just walk away with something as simple as running for another hour on this course? I don't think so Naruto. You have so much more pain ahead of you. Attacking a superior is a severe issue and the punishment is vicious." I give a sharp look at the others. "Hit the showers you little bitches! Naruto run the course!" I need to break him! If this run and what is to come doesn't do it then I'm not sure what will.

For the half an hour I watch this boy run. He holds strong but I know he is fading. It is time to end this. "Enough Naruto. Get over here."

Naruto stumbles over to me. He then proceeds to throw up in front of me. Gross. I grab a water bottle from a cooler. "Drink up." Naruto takes the bottle and drinks the water quickly.

"You've got guts Naruto but you are an idiot. You don't challenge an officer. Your punishment will be tomorrow and it will be public to the entire base, including the General." Naruto seemed to pale at hearing about the General being there.

"Hit the showers and rest." I say to Naruto. He slowly walks away. I follow behind him soon. I need to shower. I wasn't expecting to be in the heat this long.

I head back to my room and use my shower. I can't help but think of Naruto. As stupid and infuriating as he is, I must admire his tenacity. I should probably put clothes on but that is too much of a hassle. I am just going to sleep naked.

(Next day, Sasuke POV)

It is morning. God I hate morning. I need to wake those asses. Training until 10:30 and then Naruto is punished at 11:15. I don't know what I will do, probably just a standard workout and humiliation thing. Time to do this. I quickly dress in my uniform and get out there.

(Normal POV)

Sasuke wakes up the recruits and gets them out to their training. He makes them do their run and the usual hell cycles. The training goes until 10:30. Sasuke goes back to his room to eat. The recruits do as well.

Naruto feels anxious over what is to happen. While he is afraid of the punishment he is more afraid of his father knowing about it. The General will be watching and Naruto knows his father will not be happy.

Sasuke makes his way to his brother. He had things to discuss about the upcoming punishment. Sasuke gets to Itachi's office and goes in. "Brother, have you decided on the punish . . .ment . . . General!" Sasuke quickly salutes his superior.

"At ease Sergeant. I was just speaking with the Lieutenant about that very thing. This Naruto Uzumaki attacked you. What punishment would you dish out?"

Sasuke rarely got nervous about anything but the General is legendary. Minato Namikaze's presence alone commands respect. "Sir I . . . I would recommend increased training as I usually do to rule breakers." Sasuke says calmly.

"I see, but I have read you have done this twice to young Naruto. He isn't getting it. So I think a whipping is most appropriate. You, his drill sergeant will do this." Sasuke tried to remain and look cool. He couldn't show his appalled belief in what the General is suggesting.

"Yes sir." Sasuke says as Minato smiles and walks out of the office. "Itachi, a whipping? This isn't right. He was wrong to do what he did but a whipping is a little harsh." Sasuke says.

"You're right but the General has the last stay. So just try to be quick and thorough."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't care if he is a great hero from yesteryear. He may have stopped our country from being torn apart but that shouldn't give him the right to dictate this kind of punishment!"

"Sasuke! You will do as ordered . . . and you will show respect." Itachi scolds.

(Sasuke POV, 3o minutes later)

I don't want to do this. I can't whip someone. I am waiting in our general assembly area outside. This is where graduation will happen. It looks like the officers set up the post to tie Naruto to. The entire base is present. The officers bring Naruto out, he is shirtless. They tie him to the post.

I walk towards Naruto and bend down to face him. "Bite down on this Naruto . . . it will help. I will try and be quick . . . I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this." Naruto looks at me with eyes of pain. He bites down on the object.

I walk back to position and hold out the whip. I close my eyes and hesitate. Forgive me. "In regulation of military conduct code 115, I Sergeant Uchiha will be giving a punishment of ten lashes for the crime of assaulting a superior officer." I say. I hear boots walking towards me, their echo on the cement.

"That's all well and good Sergeant but I feel I should do this given I am the General." No way! The General. He would never deal out a punishment like this. Why is he?

I whisper to be respectful to his position. "With all due respect sir, This is my duty." Minato gives a nod. "Oh I know, I think the punishment will mean more if it comes from the General." I nod. "My whip sir." Minato waves me off.

"I have my own unique whip. Go sit with the other officers."

I go over and sit next to Itachi. Minato holds out his whip. "For the crime of assaulting an officer and being disobedient to military regulations, I General Namikaze will give as punishment, twenty-five lashes." My eyes bulge at his words. That is excessive.

"What is he doing? This isn't right." I say to Itachi. "Don't question it. He is the General." I shake my head. I can see a pained look on Naruto's face. It's almost like he is crying.

Minato begins his punishment and starts whipping Naruto. His whip is frayed on the end. It looks like metal imbedded on the whip. I can only see it because light glistens off of it.

Minato keeps up the assault on Naruto. The object I gave Naruto fell out of his mouth. Blood is pouring from his back. The whips continue and with each hit Naruto lets out a scream.

Minato finishes his whips and walks away from the assembly area. I make my way over to Naruto. There are officers there getting ready to take him to the infirmary but I am going to do that. "As his commanding officer I will take him to the infirmary." I help Naruto stand and support him.

I take him to the infirmary and get him down in the bed. "You will be out for a couple days. Tsunade here will help you. You'll still be in pain but you should be up and training again in a couple of days." Naruto doesn't speak.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Just rest." Naruto closes his eyes. I walk out.

(Naruto POV)

"For the crime of assaulting an officer and being disobedient to military regulations, I General Namikaze will give as punishment, twenty-five lashes." Dad! Why? I thought Sasuke was going to do this. Did he lie on purpose? Tears well up in my eyes. I am crying? God I don't want to cry. Why are you doing this to me dad?

I feel the first lash from the whip and it hurts so much. The pain is unreal. Dad hits me again and again. I end up dropping the bite guard Sasuke gave me. I can feel hot warm blood flowing down my back.

Dad finished the whipping and I just collapse against the post. I hear officers walk up to me. They untie me and are about to help me up when I hear Sasuke. "As his commanding officer I will take him to the infirmary." I want to cry again. Thank you Sasuke. I know protocol and he isn't required to take me anywhere.

Sasuke helps me up and guides me to the infirmary. He helps me lie down on a medical bed. . "You will be out for a couple days. Tsunade here will help you. You'll still be in pain but you should be up and training again in a couple of days." He says to me. I want to thank him but no words come to my mouth. I just feel so tired right now.

I close my eyes and fall asleep. When I next wake up it to hear Grandma Tsunade talking to dad. "You could have killed him you idiot! How could you treat your son this way?"

"He broke the rules and he got punished." Dad says to granny. I say granny but she is super young for that title. She is like 55 and due to medical herbs she retains a youthful look.

"Punishment? What the sergeant was going to give him would have been punishment but you decided he had to be whipped and then increased it from the ten lashes Sasuke was going to do to twenty-five! He lost a fair amount of blood. Thankfully his back and nerves are ok. You could have paralyzed him!"

"He is fine. My son needs to learn respect and not tarnish my name!"

"How the hell is he going to do that under an assumed name?!" Tsunade yells back.

"Just drop it Tsunade. I am leaving. Let Naruto know that this was for his own good." I hear dad leave the room. "Hey granny . . . don't be mad at dad."

"You're dad is a jackass. You need to sleep. I'll up the pain killers."

She pumps me full of morphine and I fall back to sleep. I wake up the next day and see flowers next to my bed. Mom. Thanks. I am able to move and the pain is dulled thanks to the drugs. I want to get back to training.

"Granny! Give me drugs so I can get back to training." Tsunade came into the room. "No you brat. Sasuke's orders are for you to heal before going back. He demanded at least two days of infirmary care." Damn Sasuke.

(Sasuke POV)

It's been three days since Naruto went to the infirmary. He should be back today. We've begun sparring. The recruits are shitty to say the least. Surprisingly enough Choji is actually doing well. He isn't the best but not the worst.

Kiba so far is the best with Shikamaru being the second best. I continue to watch the recruits fight. I hear the door to the sparring arena. I look and see Naruto come in. He walks over to me and salutes. "Ready to report in sir. I am training ready." I return the salute. "At ease recruit. Grab a partner and begin sparring." Naruto relaxes and finds Kiba.

I watch the two fight and Naruto is doing well. He has good form and despite his injuries he is keeping up with Kiba well. I definitely didn't expect this.

Naruto ends up pinning Kiba to the floor. I walk over to them. "Good job. Never would have thought someone with your injuries would win. Keep up the good work. You all need to follow recruit Uzumaki's example."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, chapter 2 is up. Some changes


End file.
